


Hogwarts! una scuola per tutte le creature

by BloodyRunic, UnicornPower1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, Gay, Licantropo! Draco Malfoy, Licantropo! Hermione Granger, Pompini, Romantico, Seme Harry, Smut, Sogni Sporchi, Strugersi, Universo alternativo - creature e mostri, Yaoi, angts e feels, elementi sovranaturali, lieto fine, masturbazione, romione, traduzione, uke Draco, un pò di violenza, vampiro! Harry Potter
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRunic/pseuds/BloodyRunic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPower1/pseuds/UnicornPower1





	1. Prologo

Nel bel mezzo della notte nella strada di Privet Drive, un vecchio signore dalla lunga barba spegneva i lampioni con un oggetto simile a un accendino. Il signore sentii un miagolio, si girò accanto a se e vide un gatto.

"Avrei dovuto sapere che eri qui, professoressa Mcgranitt" Ha detto con un sorriso sul volto, alla fine della frase il gatto si trasformò in una donna.

"Buonasera, professor Silente" disse la McGranitt.

"Le voci sono vere Albus?"

"Ho paura di si" disse silente

"E il ragazzo?"

"Hagrid lo sta portando" rispose Silente

"Crede sia saggio affidare ad Hagrid qualcosa di così importante?" chiese la MaGranitt

"Ahh professoressa, affiderei ad Hagrid la mia stessa vita" disse Silente con tutto il cuore.

In quel momento Albus e McGranitt guardarono entrambi il nero cielo per vedere una luce bianca e il suono della motocicletta di Hagrid.

"Professor Silente, signore, Professoressa McGranitt" Salutò Hagrid.

"Nessun problema, vero Hagrid?" Chiese silente mentre Hagrid stava scendendo dalla sua motocicletta " No no signore, il piccolino si è addormentato proprio mentre stavamo sorvolando Bristol" disse Hagrid felicemente "Cerchi di non svegliarlo, ecco qua" Hagrid ha dato il piccolo fagottino ad Albus mentre lo guardava con affetto.

"Albus, pensi sia prudente lasciarlo con queste persone?" Disse la McGranitt preoccupata " Li ho tenuti d'occhio per tutto il giorno, sono il peggior tipo di esseri umani. Come ti aspetti che riesca a controllare i suoi impulsi?"

"Questa è l'unica sua famiglia" disse Silente tristemente "E non dobbiamo dimenticare che sarà in grado di mangiare cibo umano fino al suo diciottesimo anno"

"Questo ragazzo sarà famoso, non ci sarà bambino che non conoscerà il suo nome" disse la McGranitt.

"Esatto, è meglio allontanarlo da tutto questo" disse Silente con piena certezza "Finché non è pronto"

Albus guardò il bambino e lo posò delicatamente sullo zerbino, mentre Hagrid tentava di ricacciare le lacrime indietro.

"Suvvia Hagrid, dopotutto non è davvero un addio" Disse Albus cercando di rassicurare Hagrid.

L'uomo mise una lettera sulla coperta e disse "buona fortuna Harry Potter"

UnicornPower1

Ciao :)

Alllllora questa è la mia prima fanfiction, e ci saranno probabilmente alcuni errori grammaticali e cose del genere, sentiti libero di criticare costuttivamente alcune cose così da poter migliorare! :D

Allora la McGranitt è un mutaforma che può diventare qualsiasi tipo di animale, ma non in altre creature magiche e non. Terrò Albus il potente mago che è e Hagrid... Rimarrà lo stesso, perché Hagrid è favoloso.


	2. Sei un vampiro Harry!

"Su"

Harry aprì lentamente per vedere chi lo aveva svegliato dal suo meraviglioso sonno.

"Alzati"

'Ahah' pensò Harry 'giusto è zia Petunia'

"Adesso" urlò Petunia impaziente.

Harry si mise a sedere in modo che potesse accendere la luce e prendere gli occhiali. Mentre Harry si stava vestendo, sentii Dudley scendere le scale, proprio sopra la sua testa.

"Andiamo allo zoo" urlò Dudley con entusiasmo.

'Certo, e ha bisogno di saltate sulle scale mentre lo dice' pensò Harry sarcasticamente mentre si sfregava gli occhi dalla polvere che cadeva.

Harry stava uscendo dal ripostiglio sotto le scale quando Dudley lo spinse di nuovo dentro.

'Ottimo semplicemente fantastico' Harry pensò amaramente.

\-------------------------------------------

Quando Harry entrò in cucina la prima cosa che vide fu zia Petunia che abbracciava affettuosamente suo figlio, mentre zio Vernon era seduto sul tavolo da a guardarli e congratulazioni con suo figlio

Quando Harry entrò in cucina la prima cosa che vide fu zia Petunia che abbracciava affettuosamente suo figlio, mentre zio Vernon era seduto sul tavolo da a guardarli e congratulazioni con suo figlio. Harry guardò Dudley con un pó di invidia, nessuno si era mai congratulato con lui o l'aveva mai abbracciato.

"Perché non cucini la colazione e vedi di non bruciare nulla" zia Petunia ordinò quando notò Harry.

"Si, zia Petunia" disse harry mentre andava ai fornelli 'ugh, ha un odore disgustoso' pensò Harry mentre guardava il bacon 'Non è come se fosse colpa del bacon, voglio dire, ogni cosa che mangio è orribili' Era strano che a Harry non piacesse mai il cibo che riceveva anche se era della mensa della scuola, ma lo mangiava lo stesso.

Quando il bacon divenne abbastanza croccante, Harry lo mise su un piatto.

"Sbrigati" Ordinò zio Vernon "Portami il caffè ragazzo"

"Si, zio Vernon" rispose Harry. Mentre stava versando il caffè fu sorpreso da un altro attacco d'isteria di Dudley 'a quanto pare trentasei regali non sono sufficienti per il suo ego' Pensó Harry 'chissa come reagirebbe se ricevesse il mio stesso numero di regali'

'Oh, aspetta, non ne ho mai avuti'

\---------------------------------------------------

Dopo che Dudley aveva scartato i propri regali ci dirigemmo verso la macchina. E proprio mentre stavo entrando in macchina, Vernon chiuse la portiera.

"Ti avverto ragazzo, se fai qualcosa di strano non mangerai più per una settimana" sputò zio Vernon.

Harry era un po disorientato da quello che aveva detto lo zio e pensò 'Che posso fare di strano?'

_---------------------------------------------------------

"Fallo muovere" Urlò Dudley guardando il serpente. Vernon picchiettò il vetro con le nocche dicendo "muoviti"

Seguito poi da Dudley che urlava irritato battendo i pugni sul vetro "MUOVITI" urlò di nuovo Dudley.

'Ma quanto sei noioso, non puoi semplicemente lasciarlo in pace?' pensò Harry nervosamente.

"Sta dormendo" disse Harry con tono irritato.

"È noioso" Sospirò Dudley e si girò per andare a guardare gli altri rettili.

'E tu sei irritante' pensò Harry mentre stava ancora fermo davanti al serpente.

"Perdonalo, non capisce cosa significa stare li, giorno dopo giorno, a guardare brutte faccie appiccicate al vetro" disse Harry sentendo compassione per il serpente.

Il serpente sembrò ammiccare ad Harry. Harry sgranò gli occhi, ma pensando che fosse solo una confidenza riprovò.

"Riesci a capirmi?" Chiese, a cui il serpente rispose annuendo. A questo punto Harry pensò di essere diventato pazzo ma era curioso.

"E solo che non ho mai parlato con un serpente prima. Vuoi...voglio dire... Parli spesso con la gente?" Chiese il ragazzo.

Il serpente scosse la testa negativamente.

Harry stava ancora parlando con il serpente quando Dudley notò il serpente muoversi.

"Mamma, Papà venite qui" Dudley ha detto con entusiasmo. "Non crederete a quello che sta facendo il serpente!!" Urlò mentre spingeva Harry per terra. Certo, Harry era arrabbiato con quello stupido idiota ma quello che Harry e le altre persone lì intorno non notarono fu che gli occhi di Harry iniziarono a diventare completamente neri mentre guardava suo cugino. Nessuno l'ha notato ... accetto il serpente

Il serpente iniziò a sbattere contro il vetro finché non si crearono crepe. Colpì ancora una volta e il vetro si ruppe. Mentre Dudley urlava e piangeva, il serpente si dirigeva verso l'uscita ma prima che uscisse si girò e disse a Harry, " grassssie per averrr parrrlato con meee"

In seguito, Harry notò che c'era un piccolo pezzo di vetro rotto conficcato nel braccio Dudley. E quando ha notato il sangue ... ha avuto una strana voglia di leccarlo. Ma Harry uscì di scatto dalla trans prima che potesse capire quale fosse l'impulso, perché lo zio Vernon stava già urlando.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Quando arrivarono a casa, lo zio Vernon tirò i capelli di Harry fino al sottoscala mentre diceva "Che cosa è successo!" in tono poco amichevole.

"Giuro che non lo so!" Rispose Harry.

"Un attimo il serpente era calmo e l'altro momento era aggressivo, era come se volesse aiutarmi!" Disse Harry.

Zio Vernon sbatté Harry nel ripostiglio e disse in tono malevolo: "Perché qualcuno dovrebbe mai volerti aiutare".

\---------------------------------------------------  
Il mattino dopo Harry andò alla porta per prendere la posta. Controllandole notò qualcosa.

'C'è una lettera per me.' Pensò, scioccato. Non ha mai ricevuto posta.

Tornò al salotto per dare a zio Vernon la sua posta. Vernon non si accorse che Harry stesso aveva ricevuto una lettera. Fino a quando Harry non ha voluto aprirlo, E ovviamente quel stupido di Dudley l'ha visto e gliel'ha strappata dalle mani.

"Guardapapà, Harry ha una lettera!" Dudley ha urlato.

"Hey, riddammela, è mia!" Disse Harry.

"Pfft, chi ti scriverebbe." Disse zio Vernon. Ma quando guardò il didietro della lettera diventò pallido.

'Oh no', pensò Harry.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

La mattina dopo c'erano tre lettere per Harry. Quando suo zio le vide, le strappò a metà.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry guardò fuori dalla porta del ripostiglio per vedere cosa lo zio Vernon stava facendo per fermare le lettere questa volta. Vernon era impegnato a sigillare la cassetta delle lettere con delle spesse pravi di legno mentre diceva,

"Niente più lettere da buca delle lettere." Harry pensò che fosse un po esagerato.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Il giorno dopo Vernon salutò la moglie mentre andava verso la macchina per andare al lavoro e vide diversi gufi seduti su di esso. Quella stessa notte stava bruciando le lettere proprio davanti agli occhi di Harry.

Harry non capiva perché non poteva semplicemente leggerne una. Finalmente qualcuno gli prestò attenzione ma, naturalmente, i Dursley volevano solo che rimanesse infelice.

Finalmente qualcuno gli prestò attenzione ma, naturalmente, i Dursley volevano solo che rimanesse infelice  
"Che bella giornata la domenica." Disse Vernon felicemente. "Secondo me, il miglior giorno della settimana." " Sai perché Dudley?" Ha chiesto a suo figlio ma lui ha solo scrollato le spalle.

"Perché non c'è posta la domenica?" Disse Harry amaramente.

"Esattamente Harry" confermò Vernon. Stava dicendo altro, ma Harry non era davvero interessato. Stava guardando fuori dalla finestra quando vide un altro gufo. Harry guardò dietro di se verso lo zio Vernon pietrificato per l'ennesima lettera che volò all'interno della casa dal camino.

Harry sorrise mentre arrivava una tempesta di lettere all'interno della casa. Stava saltando su e giù riuscendo a prendere una lettera con l'intenzione (ovviamente) di leggerla. Ma era stato beccato dallo zio Vernon che corse verso di lui, così Harry corse verso la credenza in cerca di riparo, ma fallì.

"C'E NE ANDIAMO! C'E NE ANDIAMO DOVE NESSUNO POSSA TROVARCI " Zio Vernon gridò

\--------------------------------------------

"Esprimi un desiderio Harry." Harry sussurrò a se stesso mentre soffiava sulla torta auto-disegnata sul sporco pavimento dove era coricato. "Un altro compleanno a cui con nessuno importa." Pensò amaramente Harry. Era ancora molto arrabbiato con lo zio Vernon, per arrivare perfino al punto di trasferirsi in un'isoletta in mezzo al nulla, solo per non far leggere a Harry la lettera che era stata inviata a LUI.

All'improvviso si udì un potente bussare alla porta che sembrava più come se qualcuno stesse cercando di sfondarla, infatti la porta cedette e cadde a terra. Sulla soglia c'era un uomo gigantesco. Harry rimase con gli occhi sbarrati dalla paura Ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa o urlare l'uomo camminò oltre la porta e disse: "Scusate per la porta". E cerco di rimettere a posto la porta ma con scarso successo.

"Ti chiedo di andartene, non sei il benvenuto" Zio Vernon sputò velenoso rimanendo però per tutto il tempo tremando.

L'uomo gigantesco si diresse verso zio Vernon.

"Dursley, tu grande vecchia prugna." Disse l'uomo che nel frattempo aveva piegato il fucile come se fosse una caramella gommosa.

"Ragazzo, non ti ho visto da quando eri un bambino, Harry." Disse l'uomo mentre camminava verso Dudley.

"Io ... io non... non sono Harry." Dudley balbettò spaventato.

'Che cosa vuole da me?' Pensò Harry.

"Io, sono io Harry" disse Harry all'uomo. L'uomo guardò Harry con gli occhi spalancati.

"Beh, certo che lo sei." Disse l'uomo cercando di nascondere il suo errore.   
Ma Harry notò (ovviamente) e lo guardò male.

"Ho qualcosa per te."

"È vero, a un certo punto potrei essermi sederci sopra, ma immagino che avrà lo stesso sapore." Disse l'uomo mentre prendeva una specie di pacco alle sue spalle. Ha dato il pacchetto a Harry mentre diceva: "L'ho cotta io stesso, le parole e tutto il resto".

Harry l'aprì e vide una torta schiacciata con sopra scritto "Buon compleanno Harry". Harry non poteva crederci, prima, questo strano gigante ha abbattuto la porta e ora gli stava regalando una torta di compleanno? Harry era certamente grato, un po 'spaventato, ma grato.

"Grazie," disse Harry.

"Non capita tutti i giorni di compiere 11 anni" L'uomo disse felicemente.

L'uomo si sedette sul divano e tirò fuori l'ombrello e lo puntò verso il camino e uscì un paio di palle di fuoco. Harry guardò la scena di fronte a lui con gli occhi spalancati.

"Scusa, ma chi sei?" Chiese Harry.

"Rubeus Hagrid, custode delle chiavi e terreni a Hogwarts, ovviamente, sai tutto di Hogwarts", disse Hagrid. Harry lo guardò interdetto.

"Scusa, no," rispose Harry.

"No?" Chiese Hagrid sorpreso. "Cacchiarola Harry, non ti chiedi dove hanno imparato tutto tuo padre e tua madre?"

"imparato cosa?" Chiese Harry.

"Sei un vampiro, Harry," disse Hagrid. Harry lo guardò a bocca aperta.

"Sono un cosa?" Chiese Harry, scioccato.

"Un vampiro e uno potente direi, una volta che ti sei allenato un po" rispose Hagrid con orgoglio.

"Stai scherzando vero?" Disse Harry. "I vampiri non esistono, e anche se lo fossero io ... beh ... non posso essere un vampiro, voglio dire, sono solo ... Harry."

"Beh, Harry, hai mai avuto l'impulso di fare qualcosa che una persona normale non farebbe e non odi ogni pasto che hai di fronte e non pensi che quando hai una ferita guarisci più velocemente di chiunque altro?" Chiese Hagrid.

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. 'Non era normale, vero?' Si è chiesto. Hagrid notò lo sguardo di Harry e si alzò dal divano. Mentre Dudley era nell'angolo piagnucolando, Hagrid diede a Harry la lettera che gli è stata inviata più e più volte. Harry prese la lettera da Hagrid e la aprì e lesse ad alta voce "Caro signor Potter, siamo lieti di informarti che sei stato accettato alla scuola di creature e mostri di Hogwarts."

"Non te ne andrai, te lo dico io!" Gridò zio Vernon "Abbiamo giurato da quando lo avremmo preso, che avremmo fermato tutta questa spazzatura!"

"Lo sapevi?!" Chiese Harry, arrabbiato.

"Lo sapevi da sempre e non me lo hai mai detto ?!"

"Certo che lo sapevamo, come potevamo non saperlo ?!" Zia Petunia ha detto con voce stridula.

"Mia madre e mio padre erano così orgogliosi il giorno in cui mia sorella Lily ha ricevuto la sua lettera." Abbiamo una strega in famiglia! Non è meraviglioso? "Ero l'unico a vederla per quello che era ... un mostro.. E poi ha incontrato quel vampiro Potter. E poi lei ha partorito te, e sapevo che saresti stato uguale a tuo padre. di generazione di vampiri puri! Saresti stato uguale a lui, altrettanto strano , altrettanto ... anormale ... E poi è andata a farsi esplodere e ci hanno scaricato te!" zia Petunia sputò.

"Saltati in aria ?!" Harry chiese ora ancora più arrabbiato di prima. "Mi hai detto che i miei genitori sono morti in un incidente stradale!"

"Un incidente d'auto ?!" Hagrid chiese sconcertato. "Lily e James Potter ?!"

"Dovevamo dire qualcosa." Zia Petunia ha detto.

"È un oltraggio! È uno scandalo!" Urlò Hagrid.

"Non andrà!" Zio Vernon urlò.

"Oh, e suppongo che un Babbano come te lo fermerà, vero?" Disse Hagrid.

"Babbano?" Harry chiese a Hagrid.

"Qualcuno non sovrannaturale", spiegò Hagrid. "Questo ragazzo è iscritto da quando è nato. Andrà nella migliore scuola di creature e mostri del mondo E sarà sotto il miglior preside che Hogwarts abbia mai visto, Albus Silente." Disse Hagrid con orgoglio.

"Non pagherò per avere qualche vecchio pazzo che gli insegni anormalità!" Zio Vernon urlò.

Hagrid tirò fuori di nuovo l'ombrello e lo puntò contro zio Vernon e zia Petunia mentre tuonava, "MAI INSOLITO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DAVANTI A ME!" Quando finì la frase, Hagrid guardò dietro zio Vernon e zia Petunia solo per vedere Dudley che si mangiava la torta di Harry. Hagrid puntò l'ombrello verso il sedere di Dudley e vi fece apparire un codino.

'Lo apprezzerei se non lo raccontassi a nessuno a Hogwarts," sussurrò Hagrid a Harry. "A rigor di termini non mi è permesso usare i miei poteri soprannaturali."

"Ok," rispose Harry.

"Oh, siamo un po 'in ritardo, dobbiamo proprio andare" Disse Hagrid. Hagrid tornò alla porta e lo rimise a terra mentre diceva: "A meno che tu preferisca rimanere, naturalmente?".

Harry non aveva bisogno di pensarci due volte su quale sarebbe stata la risposta.


	3. Shopping con Hagrid

"Gli studenti del primo anno avranno bisogno di:  
1\. Tre serie di abiti da lavoro semplici (neri)  
2\. Un paio di guanti protettivi (pelle di drago o simili)  
3\. Un mantello invernale

Questi sono comunque solo per i giorni di scuola, gli studenti possono indossare tutto ciò che vogliono nel loro tempo libero. "Harry stava leggendo ad alta voce la lettera di Hogwarts "Agli studenti è permesso avere animali domestici ma dovrebbero essere tenuti nella stanza dello studente per la salute dell'animale ".

"Hagrid, perché gli animali hanno bisogno di essere tenuti in camera?" Chiese Harry.

"Bene, Harry, ci sono alcuni studenti con, beh, potresti dire con una dieta particolare a causa della loro creatura interiore e per alcuni studenti un gatto è un pasto delizioso", spiegò Hagrid.

Harry guardò Hagrid con un'aria incredula. Dopo un momento, Hagrid finalmente lo notò.

"Non sarei così a giudicare, voglio dire che tu sei quello con una creatura interiore che amerebbe bere il sangue di questi studenti", ha detto Hagrid.

"Non lo farei mai!" Esclamò Harry, inorridito dall'idea.

"Beh, devi farlo a un certo punto, puoi mangiare cibo babbano solo fino al tuo diciottesimo compleanno", ha detto Hagrid. "E questo è anche il motivo per cui dovresti andare a Hogwarts, per controllare quella creatura interiore e inoltre, è molto più sano per te."

"Aspetta cosa vuoi dire che posso mangiare cibo babbano solo fino al mio diciottesimo compleanno?" Chiese Harry iniziando a farsi prendere dal panico.

"Aspetta cosa vuoi dire che posso mangiare cibo babbano solo fino al mio diciottesimo compleanno?" Chiese Harry iniziando a farsi prendere dal panico  
"Calmati Harry," disse Hagrid con voce rassicurante. "Sarà tutto spiegato a Hogwarts."

"Va bene," rispose Harry ancora un po 'in preda al panico.

Hagrid e Harry erano in un vicolo cieco.

'Perché Hagrid è andato da questa parte, qui non c'è niente' Harry pensò, ma il suo pensiero fu presto smentito. Hagrid tamburellò con il suo ombrello magico contro il muro di mattoni. Il muro ha iniziato a spostare i mattoni in modo da poter fare un passaggio. Harry lo guardò a bocca aperta.

"Benvenuto Harry, a Diagon Alley," disse Hagrid.

Harry iniziò a camminare in avanti guardandosi intorno.

"Ecco dove puoi prendere le tue penne e l'inchiostro," disse Hagrid mentre indicava un negozio.

Harry osservò meravigliato mentre guardava tutti i negozi e le persone intorno a lui. Ha visto un paio di ... streghe? Harry indovinò guardando i cappelli a punta. Ma quella non era l'unica cosa che Harry vedeva, vide un uomo con le ali ancora più grandi del suo corpo, una bambina che leccava un ghiacciolo con una lunga pinza che sembrava potesse appartenere a un serpente, vide una bella donna che era ... senza piedi! E così via.

C'era un negozio che sembrava vendere animali domestici, Harry vide un bellissimo gufo bianco e alcuni di quelli marroni che lo stavano osservando, vide persino un pipistrello penzolare su un palo di ferro.

"Ma come posso pagare tutto questo?" Harry chiese a Hagrid. "Non ho soldi."

"Ecvo dove sono i tuoi soldi, Harry," disse Hagrid indicando un grosso edificio bianco.

"Ecvo dove sono i tuoi soldi, Harry," disse Hagrid indicando un grosso edificio bianco  
"La Gringhot la banca dei sopranaturali non è un posto più sicuro, non uno. Tranne forse Hogwarts." Disse Hagrid mentre indicava un grande edificio bianco.

"Ehm, Hagrid, che cosa sono esattamente queste cose?" Chiese Harry guardando le strane piccole creature.

"Sono goblin, Harry, furbi, si, ma non le creature più amichevoli, meglio restare vicino." Rispose Hagrid. Il che ha fatto avvicinare Harry ad Hagrid.

"Ehem."

Harry e Hagrid si fermarono guardando Hagrid. "Il signor Potter vuole fare un ritiro", disse Hagrid al goblin.

Il goblin abbassò lo sguardo su Harry e gli chiese "E il signor Potter ha la sua chiave".

"Aspetta un attimo, ce l'ho da qualche parte," borbottò Hagrid, frugando tra le sue numerose tasche.

"Aha, trovato" Ha detto mentre teneva in mano una chiave.

"Oh, e c'è anche qualcos'altro, il professor Silente mi ha dato questo," sussurrò Hagrid dando una lettera al goblin. Harry lo guardò incuriosito. "Riguarda tu-sai-cosa nella camera tu-sai-quale "

"Ottimo." Disse il goblin.

" Disse il goblin  
"Camera 687." disse il goblin che era andato con Harry e Hagrid. "Lampada per favore." Il folletto chiese a Hagrid. "Chiave per favore."

Il goblin girò la chiave nella serratura e aprì la porta per mostrare una montagna di monete d'oro. Harry lo guardò a bocca aperta, lo stava facendo molto ultimamente.

"Non pensavi che mamma e papà ti avrebbero lasciato senza niente vero?" Disse Hagrid.

"Non pensavi che mamma e papà ti avrebbero lasciato senza niente vero?" Disse Hagrid  
"Stanza 713." Disse il goblin.

"Cosa c'è lì dentro Hagrid?" Harry chiese non tenendo più a bada la sua curiosità.

"Non posso dirti Harry, affari di Hogwarts, molto segreto," disse Hagrid.

"Stai indietro." Disse il goblin. Aprì la porta con uno strano trucco col dito. E dal suono di ciò, c'erano molte serrature.

Harry guardò nella camera solo per vedere ... un pacchetto marrone davvero piccolo. Harry lo guardò con disappunto, si aspettava ... un drago ... o qualcosa di così epico .

Hagrid prese il piccolo pacco e se lo mise in una delle sue tante tasche.

"Meglio non dirlo a nessuno, Harry." Disse Hagrid.

"Ho ancora bisogno di   
"Ho ancora bisogno di ... un'arma". Harry disse a Hagrid dopo che avevano ottenuto tutta la roba per il primo anno di Harry.

"Un'arma?" Disse Hagrid. "Beh, dovrai andare da Ollivanders, non c'è posto migliore, corri lì e aspetta, ho solo un'altra cosa da fare, non ci vorrà molto."

"Perché ho persino bisogno di un'arma?" Si chiese Harry  
"Perché ho persino bisogno di un'arma?" Si chiese Harry. Hagrid gli aveva raccontato di come avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a imparare come controllare i suoi poteri, ma comunque.

Harry entrò nel negozio. Si guardò intorno vedendo tutti i tipi di armi, ma nessun popolo.

"Salve?" Chiese Harry dolcemente. "Salve?" Ha chiesto di nuovo, più forte.

Un uomo apparve su una scala e guardò Harry. Sorrise quando notò chi era.

"Mi sono chiesto quando ti avrei visto, signor Potter. Sembra solo ieri che tua madre ha comprato la sua prima bacchetta e tuo padre la sua ascia." Disse l'uomo.

"Erhm." Harry guardò l'uomo. "Devo solo comprare un'ascia allora?" Chiese Harry.

L'uomo lo guardò come se avesse appena detto la cosa più strana.

"Certo che no, l'arma ti sceglie." Disse l'uomo che confuse ancora di più Harry.

Harry lo guardò incredulo. "L'arma ... mi sceglie?" Chiese Harry.

"Sì, certo, pensavi davvero che sarebbe stata solo una specie di arma babbana? No, mio caro ragazzo, queste armi hanno tutti diversi tipi di magia vincolati a loro". Disse l'uomo.

L'uomo stava guardando alcune armi quando ha raccolto una shuriken.

"Eccoci qui." Disse l'uomo mentre dava l'arma a Harry.

Harry impugnò l'arma con entrambe le mani, era piuttosto pesante e non si sentiva bene nelle sue mani.

"Ma adesso?" Pensò Harry.

"Suvvia la agiti." Disse l'uomo, diventando impaziente.

Harry ha dato una pessima oscillata. Tuttavia, quando l'arma ha raggiunto la superficie del contatore, l'intero contatore si è rotto a metà. Harry ha rapidamente messo giù l'arma.

"Apparentemente no." Disse l'uomo. "Forse ... questo." L'uomo gli porse una balestra.

Che ha sparato da solo e fatto esplodere un vaso.

"No, no, decisamente no! Non importa ..."

L'uomo tirò fuori una scatola di legno. "Mi chiedo." Ha detto incuriosito. Tirò fuori un piccolo pugnale dalla scatola. E lo consegnò a Harry.

Quando Harry prese il piccolo pugnale sembrò illuminarsi. "Curioso, molto curioso." Disse l'uomo.

"Scusa, ma cosa c'è di così curioso?" Harry chiese all'uomo.

"Ricordo ogni arma che abbia mai venduto, Mr. Potter. E 'solo il caso che la Fenice, la cui piuma risiede nel tuo pugnale, abbia dato un'altra piuma, una sola.

È curioso che tu debba essere destinato a questo pugnale quando la bacchetta con l'altra piuma ti ha fatto quella cicatrice. "L'uomo disse ad Harry, indicando la cicatrice sulla sua fronte.

'Aspetta cosa?' Pensò Harry.

"E chi possedeva la bacchetta?" Chiese Harry.

"Oh, non pronunciamo il suo nome, l'arma sceglie la creatura Mr. Potter non è sempre chiaro perché ... ma penso che sia chiaro che possiamo aspettarci grandi cose da te, dopo tutto, Colui che non deve essere nominato ha fatto grandi cose cose ... terribili, sì, ma grandiose. " Disse l'uomo, il suo tono serio.

Quando Harry sentì qualcuno bussare al vetro si voltò immediatamente per vedere Hagrid con un gufo in mano e un sorriso sul suo volto quando disse. "Buon compleanno Harry!"

"Stai bene Harry?" Hagrid ha chiesto preoccupato  
"Stai bene Harry?" Hagrid ha chiesto preoccupato. "Sembri molto pallido"

Harry guardò Hagrid mentre mangiavano una scodella di zuppa. Harry non era davvero affamato e voleva sapere chi gli aveva ucciso i genitori.

"Quello che ha ucciso i miei genitori ... Mi ha ... mi ha fatto questa." Disse Harry mentre indicava la sua cicatrice.

Hagrid lo guardò con un conflitto interiore, non sapendo se avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Harry o no.

"Lo sai Hagrid ... so che lo sai" Disse Harry in tono calmo.

Hagrid sospirò, spingendo via la sua ciotola. "Primo, comprendi questo Harry, non ci sono solo buoni mostri e creature là fuori. Ci sono anche cacciatori, e non tutti i cacciatori sono cattivi ma alcuni ... qualche anno fa, c'era un ragazzo, figlio di un cacciatore e una strega, la strega aveva messo un incantesimo d'amore sul cacciatore e quando l'ho ha scoperto si è scatenato l'inferno, ma non importa, il ragazzo alla fine è rimasto bloccato in un orfanotrofio, le cose sono andate e Silente l'ha portato a Hogwarts, ma il ragazzo ... il suo nome era V- ... il suo nome era V- ... "

"Forse puoi scriverlo?" Disse Harry notando lo sforzo di Hagrids di pronunciare il nome.

"No, non posso scriverlo, va bene, il suo nome era ... Voldemort." Sussurrò Hagrid.

"Voldemort?" Disse Harry. "ma che nome è?" pensò.

"Shhh!"

"Erano tempi bui, Harry, tempi bui ... Voldemort ha iniziato a radunare alcuni seguaci, li ha portati al lato oscuro.Tutti quelli che si erano schierati contro di lui sono morti, i tuoi genitori hanno combattuto contro di lui, ma nessuno ha vissuto una volta che ha deciso di Uccidere, nessuno ... neanche uno ... tranne te". Hagrid disse ad Harry.

"Io? Voldemort ha cercato di uccidermi?" Chiese Harry.

"Sì. Questo non è un taglio ordinario sulla tua fronte, Harry, altrimenti il tuo lato vampiro l'avrebbe già guarito. Un segno del genere viene solo quando si è toccato da una maledizione"

"Che cosa è successo a V ... ... tu sai chi?" Chiese Harry.

"Alcuni dicono che sia morto. Cazzate secondo me." Hagrid ha detto dimenticando che Harry aveva solo undici anni. "No, penso che sia là fuori, troppo stanco per andare avanti, ma una cosa è assolutamente certa, qualcosa su di te l'ha stordito quella notte, ecco perché sei così famoso, Harry. Ecco perché tutti conoscono il tuo nome. ragazzo che è sopravvissuto"

Harry non pensava davvero che tutti conoscessero il suo nome, ma ora lo sa ... questo sicuramente gli ha fatto capire.

"Cosa stai guardando!" Hagrid ha detto a le persone che lo guardavano in modo strano  
"Cosa stai guardando!" Hagrid ha detto a le persone che lo guardavano in modo strano.

"guarda che ora si è fatta! Mi dispiace, Harry, dovrò lasciarti. Silente vorrà il suo ... beh, vorrà vedermi. Ora, il tuo treno parte fra dieci minuti. Ecco il tuo biglietto, atteniti ad esso, Harry è importante, tieni fede al tuo biglietto. " Disse Hagrid.

Harry guardò il suo biglietto d'oro e cominciò a farsi prendere dal panico. "Piattaforma 9¾? Ma Hagrid deve esserci un errore, questo dice Piattaforma 9¾. Non esiste una cosa del genere " Harry si guardò attorno solo per vedere Hagrid svanire.

c'è?" Harry si guardò attorno solo per vedere Hagrid svanire  
"Oh, cazzo." Pensò Harry.

Harry stava camminando lungo una corsia tra i treni in cerca della piattaforma 9¾. Harry si avvicinò a una guardia.

"mi scusi?" Disse Harry.

L'uomo era impegnato a parlare con una donna, ma questo non poteva aspettare, Hagrid aveva detto che Harry aveva meno di dieci minuti.

"Scusi signore, puoi dirmi dove posso trovare la piattaforma 9¾?" Chiese Harry.

"9¾? Pensi che sia scemo,vero?" L'uomo disse e se ne andò.

Harry stava camminando ulteriormente fino a quando vide una donna, una figlia e quattro ragazzi camminare spingendo i carrelli con le stesse cose di Harry.

"È lo stesso anno dopo anno, sempre pieno di babbani." Disse la donna

'Babbani?' pensò Harry speranzoso, ricordando che Hagrid aveva detto quella parola.

"Eccoci , Piattaforma 9¾ Va bene, Percy, prima tu." Disse la donna

'Grazie Dio!' Pensò Harry.


	4. Hogwarts

Harry guardò stupefatto quando il ragazzo alto di nome Percy attraversò il muro.

"Fred adesso tu" La donna disse a uno dei gemelli dalla testa rossa.

"Lui non è Fred, lo sono Fred!" L'altro gemello disse.

"Onestamente donna, ti chiami nostra madre!" Il primo fratello gemello ha detto.

"Oh, mi dispiace tanto, George." Disse la donna.

Il ragazzo fece qualche passo, allineandosi al muro e disse: "Sto scherzando, io sono Fred". Il ragazzo ha attraversato il muro seguito da suo fratello gemello.

Harry si avvicinò alla donna.

"Scusami! P-potresti dirmi come ..." balbettò Harry.

"Come arrivare alla piattaforma?" Disse la donna in tono gentile. "Sì, non preoccuparti, caro, anche Ron va per la prima volta ad Hogwarts. Ora tutto quello che devi fare è camminare dritto al muro tra le piattaforme nove e dieci. Meglio farlo di corsa se sei nervoso."

"In bocca al lupo!" La bambina disse. Ma Harry non se ne accorse, era un po 'troppo distratto dai suoi stessi pensieri.

'Sto solo andando dritto contro il muro, niente di strano in questo.'

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Harry corse nel muro di mattoni solo per emergere su un'altra corsia, con un grosso treno rosso e un sacco di gente ... o avrebbe dovuto dire, creature?

Harry guardò fuori dalla finestra quando una persona gli chiese: "Mi scusi, ti dispiace? il resto del treno è pieno". Disse il ragazzo.

"Niente affatto", disse Harry. 'Bene, stavo iniziando ad annoiarmi'. Pensò Harry.

"Sono Ron, a proposito," disse Ron. "Ron Weasley."

"Sono Harry," disse Harry. "Harry Potter."

Ron guardò Harry con la bocca aperta e gli occhi che quasi gli uscivano dalle orbite.

"Allora, è vero? Voglio dire ... sei davvero un ... vampiro? E hai davvero quello ... quello?" Ron balbettò.

"Che cosa?" Disse Harry ignorando la sua prima domanda.

"Cicatrice?" Sussurrò Ron.

"Ooooh," pensò Harry mentre si stava mettendo i capelli in modo che Ron potesse vedere la cicatrice.

"Fico" disse Ron stupito.

Una donna con il carrello delle caramelle passò vicino, chiedendo se volevano qualcosa. Harry non aveva fame ... beh, ne aveva, ma se fosse qualcosa di simile a caramelle babbane, Harry non ne aveva bisogno.

Ron, tuttavia, guardò cupamente e disse anche no. Ma Harry poteva vedere la chiara mancanza nei suoi occhi. E Harry, avendo abbastanza soldi grazie alla piccola visita in banca, ha appena comprato un gruppo per lui.

E Harry, avendo abbastanza soldi grazie alla piccola visita in banca, ha appena comprato un gruppo per lui  
Ron stava mangiando le sue caramelle e offrì a Harry.

"No, grazie" disse Harry.

Gli occhi di Ron si allargarono un po'.

"Emh, sei davvero un vampiro Harry?" Chiese Ron ricordando che Harry non aveva risposto. "Voglio dire, hai gli occhiali, i vampiri non hanno gli occhiali giusti ... vero?" Si chiese Ron.

"Beh, si, potresti dire che sono un vampiro," disse Harry con nonchalance.

"ASPETTA, sei davvero un vampiro, oh mio dio!" Disse Ron eccitato. "Non avrei mai pensato che avrei visto il giorno in cui avrei parlato con un vampiro !"

Harry ridacchiò prima di rendersi conto di quello che Ron aveva appena detto. "Aspetta, perché non dovresti?" Chiese Harry un po 'confuso.

"Perché i vampiri sono estremamente rari, ovviamente!" Rispose Ron, e prima che potesse fermarsi chiese: "Bevi sangue?"

Harry lo guardò con leggero panico, ricordando di cosa avevano parlato lui e Hagrid. "Beh, io ... io" balbettò Harry. Ron vide il panico in Harry che si stava accumulando.

"Sono così dispiaciuto, è stato così maleducato da parte mia," disse Ron anche sentendosi un po 'in preda al panico con la paura di far incazzare Harry.

Harry si calmò. "No, non ho mai-

All'improvviso entrò una ragazza con i capelli castani e folti. "Qualcuno ha visto un rospo? Un ragazzo di nome Neville lo ha perso" Ha chiesto e ha risposto Ron con un no.   
Doveva aver visto la tensione tra Harry e Ron e ha chiesto, "Ragazzi, state bene?"

"Sì, sì, stiamo bene," disse Harry sentendosi un po 'più tranquillo.

"O GRAZIE A DIO," disse Ron sorprendendo Harry e la ragazza. "Non volevo davvero sconvolgerti, sono davvero dispiaciuto," disse Ron a Harry.

La ragazza diede loro uno sguardo curioso e non poté fare a meno di chiedere, "Cosa mi sono persa" E si sedette sul divano di fronte a loro.

"Va tutto bene, è solo ... complicato, non lo capisco nemmeno io." Disse Harry a Ron.

Rimasero tutti seduti in silenzio finché Ron non provò a smussare le cose. "Questo è Crosta a proposito, pietoso, vero?" Disse mentre guardava il suo topo.

"Solo un po " disse Harry.

"Fred mi ha insegnato un incantesimo per renderlo giallo, volete vedere?" Chiese Ron.

"Oh, sei un mago?" Chiese Harry.

"Sì," rispose Ron. "Tornando alla domanda, vuoi vedere?"

"Si!" Disse Harry eccitato.

"Ahem. Sol-

"Oh, stai facendo la magia?" La ragazza ha chiesto per l'eccitazione. "Vediamo allora."

"Ahem. Sole, margherite, burro dolce, trasforma questo stupido topo grasso giallo!" Disse Ron.

Ma non è successo niente.

"Sei sicuro che sia un vero incantesimo? Beh non è molto bello, vero? Certo, non posso fare incantesimi da quando sono un lupo mannaro, ma se hai usato Oculus Reparo sugli occhiali dovrebbero essere riparati." La ragazza ha detto con sicurezza.

"Come faresti a saperlo dato che sei un lupo mannaro," disse Ron cercando di sembrare disinvolto, ma era chiaramente eccitato seduto in uno scompartimento con un vampiro E un lupo mannaro.

"Provalo, dimostrami che ho torto." La ragazza ha detto.

Ron si voltò di lato per affrontare Harry e puntò la sua bacchetta verso gli occhiali di Harry, e Harry si irrigidì.

"Oculus Reparo," disse Ron. Gli occhiali, che erano rotti si ripararono all'istante.

"È meglio, no?" La ragazza ha detto. Harry e Ron si guardarono l'un l'altro.

"Santo cricket! Sei Harry Potter! Sono Hermione Granger ... e tu sei ...?" Chiese a Ron, piuttosto arrogante.

"Sono ... Ron Weasley." Disse Ron con la bocca piena.

"Piacere," disse Hermoine guardando Ron con un leggero disgusto.

"Ma oh mio Dio, sei Harry Potter, sei un vampiro, giusto? Non c'è molto da leggere sui vampiri, è così eccitante!" Disse Hermoine.

Hermione, notando che Harry si stava rialzando di nuovo, si alzò in piedi. "Mi dispiace, è solo ... quando non so qualcosa, voglio davvero sapere tutto al riguardo", disse Hermione.

"Voi due e meglio che vi mettiate le divise arriveremo presto." Disse mentre si dirigeva verso la porta. "E tu hai della sporcizia sul naso, a proposito, lo sapevi?" Disse Hermoine indicandole il naso.

Che fu seguito da Ron che sembrava imbarazzato mentre si strofinava il naso.

"primo anno! da questa parte, per favore! Andiamo, non siate timidi! Andiamo, sbrigarsi!" Disse Hagrid.

Ron si guardò attorno mentre Harry stava camminando verso Hagrid. "Ciao, Harry," disse Hagrid.

"Ehi, Hagrid," rispose Harry.

"WOW!" Disse Ron guardando Hagrid.

"Bene, da questa parte verso le barche, seguitemi." Disse Hagrid ignorando il commento di Ron.

Una vecchia signora era in piedi in cima alle scale e iniziò a parlare con gli studenti.

"Benvenuto ad Hogwarts Ora, tra pochi istanti, passerai attraverso queste porte e ti unirai ai tuoi compagni di classe, ma prima che tu possa prendere i tuoi posti devi essere sistemato nelle tue case: ci sono Grifondoro, Corvonero, Tassorosso e Serpeverde. Mentre sei qui, la tua casa sarà come la tua famiglia, i tuoi trionfi ti faranno guadagnare punti per la casa, ogni regola che infrangerai perderai punti. Alla fine dell'anno, alla casa con il maggior numero di punti viene assegnata la coppa della casa -

"Trevor!" Un ragazzo urlò prendendo un rospo vicino alla signora, interrompendola.

"Deve essere Neville." Harry pensò di ricordare che Hermione stava cercando il rospo e disse che apparteneva a un certo Neville.

"Scusa," disse Neville a bassa voce, mentre la signora lo guardava.

"La cerimonia di smistamento inizierà per un momento." La donna annunciò e poi uscì.

"È vero allora, quello che stavano dicendo sul treno: Harry Potter è venuto a Hogwarts." Harry guardò accanto a lui vedendo un ragazzo biondo.

"Questo è Crabbe e lui è Goyle, sono chupacapra... e io sono Draco Malfoy, sono un lupo mannaro." Draco ha detto che la sua voce era piena di sicurezza.

'Lui è magnifico! E ha un buon odore! Harry pensò a se stesso. 'Aspetta cosa? Perché dovrei pensare che un ragazzo sia stupendo? '

Ron ridacchiò. Che ha attirato l'attenzione di Draco.

"Pensi che il mio nome sia divertente, vero?" Disse Draco. "Non c'è bisogno di chiederlo a te, capelli rossi e una tonaca di seconda mano? Devi essere un Weasley." Draco scattò.

Harry lo guardò incredulo. "Dove hai preso il coraggio!" Pensò Harry.

"Presto scoprirai che alcune famiglie soprannaturali sono migliori di altre, Potter. Non vuoi fare amicizia con il tipo sbagliato". Draco disse allungando la mano verso Harry.

"Penso di poter dire chi è il tipo sbagliato per me, grazie," disse Harry.

"Siamo pronti per te ora." La signora era tornata.

"Va bene, vuoi aspettare qui, per favore? Ora, prima di iniziare, il Professor Silente vorrebbe dire alcune parole." Disse la signora

Un vecchio con una lunga barba si sollevò dal tavolo.

"Ho un paio di avvisi sui termini che desidero annunciare. Ai primi anni avverto che la foresta oscura è severamente vietata a tutti gli studenti.Inoltre, il nostro custode, il signor Gazza (Silente indicò un uomo con gli occhi di gatto rosso e un coda) mi ha chiesto di ricordarti che il corridoio del terzo piano sul lato destro è fuori limite per tutti coloro che non desiderano morire una morte dolorosa. A Hogwarts abbiamo un sacco di creature, vorremmo piace ricordare a tutti che non appoggeremo alcuna discriminazione di alcun tipo. " Silente guardò Neville che sembrava un po 'teso. "Grazie."

"Quando chiamo il tuo nome, ti siederai sullo sgabello e io vi metterò il cappello in testa, e sarai sistemato nelle tue case... Hermione Granger." Disse la signora

Hermoine si avvicinò alla sedia con aria nervosa e disse, "Oh no, okay, rilassati."

"Quella è fuori di testa, te lo dico io" disse Ron.

"Non lo so, penso che mi piaccia," disse Harry.

"Ah, giusto allora ... hmm ... giusto Ok ... grifondoro!" Il cappello disse.

'o mio dio, può parlare.' Pensò Harry.

' Pensò Harry

 

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry alzò lo sguardo e vide il bellissimo ragazzo biondo che si avvicinava orgogliosamente al cappello. 'Aspetta, bellissimo? Cazzo, lo sto facendo di nuovo' Harry pensò a se stesso.

"Serpeverde!" Disse il cappello, senza nemmeno aspettare che si sosasse sulla testa di Draco.

"Non c'è una creatura o un mostro cattico che non era in Serpeverde", sussurrò Ron a Harry.

La signora ha chiesto ad un altro studente di sedersi sulla sedia. Harry guardò il tavolo dell'insegnante e vide un uomo con i capelli neri e le grandi ali nere. Mentre lo faceva, la sua cicatrice iniziò a bruciare.

"Harry, cosa c'è?" Chiese Ron preoccupato. "Niente," rispose Harry.

"Niente, sto bene."

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron sembrava come se stesse per svenire. Si avvicinò alla sedia e si sedette.

"Ah, un altro Weasley, so dove metterti ... Grifondoro!"

Ron sembrava molto sollevato.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry notò che tutti erano seduti sull'orlo dei loro posti. Si avvicinò alla sedia e si sedette.

"Hmm ... difficile, molto difficile, vedo un sacco di coraggio, non una brutta mente, c'è talento, oh sì, e la sete di dimostrarsi, ma dove metterti?" Il cappello disse.

"Non Serpeverde, non Serpeverde." Sussurrò Harry.

"Non Serpeverde, eh? Sei sicuro? Potresti essere fantastico, lo sai. È tutto qui nella tua testa. E Serpeverde ti aiuterà sulla tua strada verso la grandezza! Non c'è dubbio! No?"

"Non Serpeverde ... tutto tranne Serpeverde," sussurrò Harry.

"Bene, se sei sicuro ... meglio ... GRIFONDORO!"

"Che il banchetto   
"Che il banchetto ... inizi". Disse Silente.

All'improvviso apparirono sul tavolo tutti i tipi di alimenti. C'erano normali ali di pollo, carne cruda, insetti, rane e così via. Tutto è apparso proprio davanti alla creatura a cui piaceva mangiarlo. Ma quello che ha scioccato Harry è stato che davanti a lui una coppa gigante con quello che sembra ... sangue.

Harry lo guardò, la sua faccia pallida e gli occhi spalancati. Ma non era l'unico a guardarlo.

"Non hai intenzione di mangiare Harry?" Ron chiese al suo amico un po 'preoccupato.

"Erhm ..." Harry non sapeva cosa fare, non poteva semplicemente ... berlo, specialmente di fronte a lui e tutte le altre persone.

"Hai mai bevuto del sangue, Harry?" Hermione chiese notando la sua lotta interiore.

"Erhm ... beh ... in realtà ... no." Harry disse guadagnandosi gli occhi spalancati di tutto il tavolo.

"Allora cosa hai mangiato tutto questo tempo ?!" Ron ha chiesto preoccupato.

"Erhm ... cibo babbano?" Harry rispose un po 'discutibile.

"Ma, ma tu sei un vampiro! I vampiri non possono mangiare cibo babbano ... no?" Si chiese Ron.

"Bene, Hagrid ha detto qualcosa su 'Non potrò mangiarlo dopo il mio diciottesimo compleanno'" disse Harry, pensando che potesse spiegare qualcosa.

"Bene, questo spiega molto", si disse Hermione.

Apparentemente aveva ragione.

"Cosa intendi?" Chiese Harry sperando che la ragazza dai folti capelli castani potesse aiutarlo.

"Beh, per prima cosa, porti gli occhiali, i vampiri non indossano gli occhiali, dovrebbero essere in grado di guarire gli occhi se qualcosa non va. Probabilmente, perché mangi cibo babbano indebolisce la tua natura. crescerà fino al 18, poi cambieranno aspetto, così potranno attirare le persone ". Si fermò. "Ovviamente i vampiri non lo faranno più visto che ora ci sono banche del sangue e roba del genere, ma probabilmente non sarai in grado di mangiare cibo babbano a causa di questo cambiamento."

Harry era sconcertato. La ragazza sapeva ancora più di lui! E avrebbe dovuto sapere tutto questo!

"Beh, almeno ho finalmente una spiegazione." Pensò Harry.

"Allora ... non ci proverai?" Chiese Ron.

Harry guardò la tazza. "Perché no, dovrei mangiarlo dopo il mio diciottesimo compleanno, meglio iniziare adesso." Pensò, e prese la tazza e se la portò alle labbra. Sorseggiò un po 'di sangue.

Aveva un sapore delizioso. Ingoiò immediatamente tutto il contenuto della tazza finché non rimase nulla.

"WOW." Disse, la sua voce piena di meraviglia di ciò che stava perdendo. Non aveva mai assaggiato in tutta la sua vita qualcosa di così ricco di gusto!

"Sembra che ti piaccia allora?" Chiese Hermione.

"Ancora per favore!" Urlò Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Da quando è nato Draco, gli è stato detto che la sua famiglia era la più potente di tutti. Gli fu anche detto quanto fossero insignificanti i mezzosangue e i sangue sporco. Questo è anche il motivo per cui non ha mai avuto modo di uscire con loro. No, aveva bisogno di passare il tempo con purosangue, preferibili: lupi mannari purosangue.

Draco è cresciuto come un figlio unico. I suoi genitori non volevano che si sentisse solo, quindi avrebbero invitato tutti i tipi di persone a giocare con Draco. Ma erano solo persone che suo padre considerava degne della loro presenza.

Non poteva nemmeno scegliere da solo! Draco voleva solo qualcuno che non gli avesse baciato il culo mentre giocavano, qualcuno che voleva solo essere amico di Draco , non di Malfoy, qualcuno che lo sfidasse. Ma quella persona non è mai arrivata.

Ciò ha portato a Draco sentirsi estremamente solo.

Qualche volta arrivava qualcuno che ne ha avuto abbastanza di baciare il sedere di Draco, e avrebbe massacrato Draco, anche se la persona lo avrebbe insultato, Draco ne aveva preso a calci e li avrebbe insultati subito e dieci volte più forti.

Ma poi il bambino ha iniziato a piangere, o sarebbe tornato ai loro genitori. E Draco non li avrebbe mai più rivisti.

Draco non poteva farci nulla, ogni volta che qualcuno lo insultava, Draco avrebbe la risposta perfetta che nessuno era in grado di recuperare. Anche se ci avesse provato così tanto, non riusciva a fermare le parole che gli sarebbero uscite dalla bocca.

Inoltre, quando guardavi Draco vedevi qualcuno fiero e molto fiducioso. Intimidiva la gente. Ma non era così che si sentiva Draco, 9 volte su 10 Draco era più che altro un muscolo teso. Ma suo padre non gli ha permesso di mostrare queste emozioni. Ha sempre avuto bisogno di fare una buona impressione. Aveva sempre bisogno di essere il perfetto Malfoy.

Ma di notte, Draco avrebbe pianto pure l'anima, grazie alla sua solitudine.

Nel corso degli anni Draco aveva costruito un muro attorno alle sue emozioni. Era ancora solo, sì, ma ora poteva farcela.

"Andiamo tesoro, non vorresti almeno provare a fare amicizia con loro?" Narcissa Malfoy stava implorando suo figlio.

"Ma mi seguiranno tutto il giorno." Draco urlò.

"Allora? tu sei un Malfoy, sarebbe sbagliato se non lo facessero." Disse Lucius Malfoy camminando con suo figlio e sua moglie.

"Ma sono così fastidiosi," si lamentò Draco. "Sono stupidi, continuano a farmi domande su ciò che mi piace e su ciò che non mi piace, giocherei persino con una mezzosangue se non lo facessero-

Draco non poteva nemmeno dire cosa volesse dire prima che suo padre lo interrompesse.

"Nessun mio figlio gioca con una sporca mezzosangue!" Urlò Lucius. "Starai con quei chupacabras purosangue se lo vuoi o no!"

"... Sì, padre ..." disse cupamente Draco.

La settimana dopo la famiglia Malfoy stava cenando l'un l'altro.

"Ho notizie interessanti," annunciò Lucius. "Ho sentito che il ragazzo Harry Potter sta tornando nel mondo soprannaturale."

"Harry Potter? Il vampiro?" Chiese Narcisa.

"Sì, sembra che stia andando a Hogwarts quest'anno, come Malfoy," disse Lucius guardando Draco. Chi non ascoltava davvero, stava solo mangiando la sua carne cruda. Non gli importava davvero che cosa avesse detto suo padre sarebbe stato sempre lo stesso, "Quegli imbecilli hanno appena messo un mezzosangue in comando!" o "Quei irritanti Weasley". E così via.

"Senti, Draco, probabilmente sarebbe saggio avere un essere così potente come il nostro amico, non è vero?" Lucius ha chiesto di rendere Draco in allerta.

"Oh no, spero che non stia dicendo quello che penso stia dicendo." Draco pensò di avere la sensazione di come questa conversazione sarebbe finita.

"Che cosa stai dicendo, padre?" Chiese Draco.

"Sto dicendo che dovresti fare amicizia con lui." Suo padre ha risposto.

'Ma stai scherzando! Ho già tanta pressione se diventerò un Serpeverde o no! ' Pensò Draco.

"B-ma ..." balbettò Draco, davvero non volendo farlo.

"Sì, è un piano grandioso," disse Lucius a se stesso, e Draco sapeva che non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta.

"Sì, è un piano grandioso," disse Lucius a se stesso, e Draco sapeva che non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta  
Draco stava facendo shopping con sua madre per una nuova veste per la scuola. Fuori c'era bel tempo, gli uccelli fischiavano, il sole era spento, era un gran giorno.

Quando Draco e sua madre entrarono nel negozio. Draco vide un ragazzo con i capelli rossi che guardava le vesti ben fatte con un certo desiderio. Draco poteva vedere che i vestiti del ragazzo erano fatti a mano e gli dispiaceva per il ragazzo. Ma ovviamente Draco non poteva permettere che la gente lo vedesse, non poteva nemmeno comprarlo per il povero ragazzo, almeno senza che suo padre lo scoprisse. E se mai l'avesse scoperto ... Draco era troppo spaventato per pensare a cosa sarebbe successo.

"Ron dobbiamo andare ora." Una signora ha detto, probabilmente sua madre. Il ragazzo aveva un sorriso sul volto quando si avvicinò a sua madre.

Draco non capiva come qualcuno potesse sorridere così quando il ragazzo non aveva nemmeno abbastanza soldi per i vestiti.

Mentre Draco non poteva e aveva tutto ciò che poteva mai volere!

Dopo lo shopping Draco e sua madre stavano tornando a casa, mentre vedevano alcuni bambini giocare tra loro, si stavano divertendo un sacco. Draco li guardò con invidia.

Draco li guardò con invidia

 

Sul treno per Hogwarts Draco si sentiva nervoso. "E se non diventassi un Serpeverde ?! Cosa mi succederebbe ?! Cosa direbbe mio padre ?! '

Draco era da solo nello scompartimento in modo che nessuno potesse vederlo fuori di testa, non che nessuno lo avrebbe notato. Probabilmente Crabbe e Goyle lo stavano cercando, lo hanno sempre fatto. Draco guardò la porta e vide un rospo che saltava.

"Ok ... è strano." Pensò Draco. Un attimo dopo sentì l'odore di un altro licantropo, ma non era un profumo forte, probabilmente una mezzosangue.

Una folta ragazza dai capelli castani attraversò la porta. "Ehi, hai forse visto un rospo? Un ragazzo di nome Neville lo perse. " Lei disse.

"Sì, l'hai mancato," rispose Draco.

"Grazie," rispose lei. E tornò a cercare il rospo.

"Perché dovrebbe cercarlo, non è il suo rospo." 

Quando Draco uscì dal treno fu invaso da tutti i tipi di odori. Come avrebbe potuto trovare questo Potter se non fosse nemmeno in grado di sapere che tipo di odore avesse ?! E naturalmente, nel momento in cui uscì dal treno, Crabbe e Goyle erano dietro di lui.

"Dov'eri Draco?" Chiese Goyle.

"Abbiamo cercato dappertutto per te", ha chiesto Crabbe.

Draco non si è nemmeno preoccupato di rispondere, voleva solo farla finita.

Quando Draco era appoggiato alla ringhiera delle scale. Poteva sentire un debole odore di qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito prima. Aveva un odore incredibile , era così ricco, così forte ma ancora raffinato. Non riusciva a individuare cosa lo rendesse così raffinato, ma non gli importava, poteva sentire l'odore per ore e non annoiarlo.

Draco sospettava che fosse probabilmente Potter da quando Draco conosceva quasi tutti gli odori di tutte le creature tranne quello di un vampiro.

Quando la vecchia signora ebbe finito di parlare, se ne andò, e qui Draco ne approfittò.

"Probabilmente sarà altrettanto viziato come tutte le altre persone che conosco". Draco pensò amaramente. Draco guardò da dove veniva l'odore. Ha visto un ragazzo con i capelli corvini.

"Quindi è vero quello si diceva: Harry Potter è venuto a Hogwarts." Disse Draco. Questo è Crabbe, e Goyle sono chupacabras ... e io sono Draco Malfoy, sono un lupo mannaro. "

Draco sentì lo sbuffare di un ragazzo dai capelli rossi, lo stesso ragazzo nel negozio e solo ora Draco mise insieme i pezzi. Era un Weasley e sapeva cosa significava. Conoscendo tutte queste informazioni, Draco non poté fare a meno di fare in modo che il ragazzo si imbarazzarlo da solo.

"Pensa che il mio nome sia divertente, vero? Non c'è bisogno di chiedere il tuo. Capelli e una tua di seconda mano, Devi essere un Weasley." Draco sputò, mostrando il suo dominio.

'Ahh, l'ho fatto di nuovo.' Draco pensò, volendo colpire se stesso per essere così scortese.

"Scoprirai presto che alcune famiglie soprannaturali sono migliori di altre, Potter. Non vorrai andare a fare amicizia con il tipo sbagliato. Posso aiutarti lì." Draco gli offrì una mano mentre pensava 'Perché sono così fottutamente scortese!' Vide Weasley molto spaventato a Potter, probabilmente pensando che avrebbe preso la mano. "Beh, probabilmente non importa, probabilmente sarà solo-

Draco non aveva avuto il tempo di finire il suo pensiero prima che Potter dicesse, "Penso di poterlo dire da solo, grazie." In un tono amaro.

Draco era estremamente scioccato. Nessuno aveva mai rifiutato la sua amicizia. Sì, dopo che Draco li avrebbe insultati fino a quando ne avessero abbastanza, alla fine se ne sarebbero andati, ma gli hanno sempre dato una possibilità.

Qualcosa è salita in superficie chiamato, estrema tristezza. 'Perché dovrei essere triste, ho appena incontrato il ragazzo!' Pensò a se stesso. Ma non ha aiutato la persistente sensazione di essere pugnalato 100 volte nel cuore.

Ma non ha aiutato la persistente sensazione di essere pugnalato 100 volte nel cuore

 

Quando lo smistamento iniziò, Draco era estremamente nervoso quando il suo nome fu chiamato, si avvicinò alla sedia con la stessa aria di sempre. Ma dentro stava vomitando a causa della pressione. Fu estremamente sollevato quando il cappello non si mise nemmeno a sedere sulla sua testa prima che urlasse: "Serpeverde!"

Draco si sedette al tavolo con i suoi coinquilini in attesa della cena. Quando arrivò, ebbe una deliziosa braciola di maiale cruda. Guardò verso il tavolo di Grifondoro sentendo Potter urlare, "Ancora, per favore!"

Dopo cena, erano diretti ai loro dormitori. Erano in piedi davanti a un muro di pietra, il preside stava dicendo la password all'ingresso. Ma Draco non stava ascoltando, avrebbe chiesto più tardi a Tiger o a Goyle, era troppo concentrato sui suoi pensieri. "Perché non mi ha nemmeno dato una possibilità! Va bene, so che sono stato scortese, ma andiamo!"

Si fermarono quando si avvicinarono ai loro dormitori. "Questo è in tutte le case perché ogni creatura è diversa, la scuola vi ha fornito un po 'di privacy.I letti a baldacchino con le tende ti garantiscono la tua privacy.Quando si chiudono le tende nessuno può entrare se non si desidera"

'Almeno ora non devo avere paura di Crabbe e Goyle che si intrufolano nel mio letto la sera.' Pensò Draco.


End file.
